


Keeping Up

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney have a run-in with a sabotaged Ancient device.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Up

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt _Even the best of times can be the hardest times, flavored bittersweet/ And trying not to fall’s as hard as getting to your feet_ (“Never Look Down” by Trout Fishing in America)

“Come on, Sheppard,” said Rodney, “just a little bit further.”

John was mobile, but only barely. As far as they could tell, he had the most massive migraine in medical history, a pounding in his head that drowned out all thought and sensitivity to light that his sunglasses couldn’t help, both of which had started the moment John touched the Ancient device. Rodney, standing a foot away with his artificial gene, had nearly passed out from the sudden jolt of pain, so really, it was amazing that John was still on his feet at all.

There were probably several things Rodney should have been worrying about— the original purpose of the Ancient device, for a start, or the Wraith sabotage that had done this to them— but all he could focus on was John’s ragged breathing against his throat, the weight of John’s arm over his shoulder. 

“Rodney,” the colonel gasped, his voice tight with pain.

“We’re almost there,” Rodney promised.

John had his eyes squeezed tightly shut, twisted sideways to press his face against Rodney’s collarbone, trusting Rodney to get them both back to Atlantis. He couldn’t remember anyone really trusting him, before John, and no one as completely, not just with his safety but with _everything_.

The whir of the stargate activating made John whimper and press closer as Rodney dialed them home, and it was only that tight hold that let Rodney keep him on his feet when John collapsed in relief on the other side of the wormhole.

“Hey,” said John, late that night, pressed just as close in their bed. “I… thanks.”

Rodney smiled. “Anytime,” he said, and meant it.

THE END


End file.
